And They Call This Tragedy
by demonkittyxx
Summary: Matt and Mello have been out of each other's sight for years ever since L died. Matt in desperation goes to America to find Mello. But what he finds is more than he had bargained for. MxM. Rated M for later chapters ;D
1. Search

**Chapter 1**

_Woah woah woahhhh! First chapter :] woot! Anyways, I switch from POVs because I'd hate to be only Matt or Mello._

_Oh and I made Matt a little more bubbly and random than Mello. Mello is actually really sincere when it's his POV. Just in case it's confusing xD sorry!_

_Anyway! Enjoy! :D_

_And please note, I'm NOT happy with this chapter. I will probably re-write it when I have time :3 In the mean time bear with the slow updates and dumb writing. I PROMISE I will re-write this._

_^^ Thank you! 3_

_

* * *

_

**Matt**

I moved to America in hopes of finding my Mello. I've been here for what… three months and nothing. I've been searching for him under every name and face, but nothing has turned up. I actually feel like giving up on the blonde beauty. I've decided that he will be the death of me if he keeps this up. I miss him and I hope I'm not too late. It would suck to die without telling him my feelings, even if he rejects me. I wonder what's become of him. I wonder that a lot. He left Wammy's so quickly and so silently that nobody had noticed. I hope to fucking Zelda that he didn't end up on the streets somewhere in New York or something as a prostitute. But… that would kind of be hot. Haha, okay… that was fucked up. I need to stop thinking these thoughts.

Either way, I think I'll leave it up to the computer to find him. I'm sadly not having any luck at all. The Russian blonde boy wearing black leather with a face like an angel's. Okay that's like… nobody in the USA. Plus I'm starting to think he came here illegally. Kira's a fucking bitch. He practically ruined my love life.

I pulled my goggles off my face and threw them on the floor far away from me. Somehow my eyes started to water. Fuck, why am I crying? I let myself lay on the cold floor and stared at the ceiling. Great… I was feeling a little lonely.

_December 14__th__ 1996. _

_ Matt!" Mello shouted looking down at me. "Matt what are you doing? It's Christmas!"_

_ I laughed and looked up from my Game Boy. "I don't believe," I muttered._

_ Mello frowned and crouched down so he could look at me better. "You don't believe in presents and love?" he asked innocently. _

_ "I don't believe in Santa," I said simply. _

_ Mello didn't like my answer because he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Shut up, you're coming with me. Just cause you don't believe in God doesn't mean you can't join us for Christmas," he laughed smiling at me with huge blue eyes._

_ I stared at him for a good three seconds before shrugging. "Sure," I said smiling slightly._

_ He punched me in the arm. Hard. "Laugh!" he demanded._

_ "Ow… that hurt Mello!" I snapped._

_ "I so didn't hit hard," Mello said giggling. _

It was the first time that I had ever felt loved and it only got better after that. Mello cared and maybe it's because I was his only friend, but it was still love. He probably wasn't gay though and probably looked at it from a friend's point of view. Ugh, I need to stop thinking so fucking negative. I'm turning into an emo kid. Not good. Not good at all.

I suddenly turned to look at my laptop as an annoying beeping had pulled me out of dream world. I got up and looked at the picture twice. Holy fuck. Holy fucking shit! There it was. The face of the most perfect human in the world. The troubled boy I knew. The dark and gruesome blonde. Holy fuck! It's Mello.

"Mello… I found you," I muttered to myself.

I couldn't believe the words that I had said either. Why the hell am I in New York?! He's in fucking California! I need a plane. Now. This second… but… what am I going to do? Knock on his door? Fuck that's creepy. Nice going geek Matt. I built up a nice world of me and him and I now realized… it wouldn't work. Miheal… god. I found you. Ew, I must sound like a creep. Shit, this is so weird. I wonder what he'll say…


	2. Mistakes

Wow :3

I updated! Yay! :D

I can't believe I finished this ^^ Somehow my HUGE writer's block went bye bye! :3 yay!

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Mello**

If there was one thing I hated more than Near, it would have to be Kira, claiming to be God; that's just stupid. And trust me, I've done some pretty stupid stuff, but this was beyond stupid. It was more fucked up than a lot of what I've seen. When L died I felt like my hard work was for nothing. I never had the patience and calm like L or Near had. (That's one of the reasons why I envy that dumb bastard). My anger tantrums were uncontrollable. Or as Near had said once, "Geniuses don't get angry."

Thinking about him is making me angry. I want to kill him, no, watch him suffer. Moving along (because I'm getting really angry right now) I left Whammy's exactly three years ago. I left Matt (my best best best friend in the whole world), I left safety, and I left… well I left the best time of my life (It's better than this at least) there. I realized this when I stormed out of that orphanage and when I was on the plane to America. It was the only time in 18 years that I cried. And this would be the 19th year, after my birthday that is.

I felt so weak and stupid just leaving Matt there… no… Mail there. It wasn't right of me. It was the worst thing I've ever done to him. It was worse than throwing him off of a tree and making him break his arm (on accident of course! I can't help that I hate heights). That stupid geek… I wonder what happened to him. I know he didn't leave Whammy's. He was too young to leave, but… now… he should be out by himself now. Alone in some cruel fucking world.

In that moment, I felt the need to go to England. Just to see if he was okay. Now I'm soundly like a stressed out long distance lover. (I like him… just can't tell him that. No way.)

I think he's doing fine. I bet he has a girlfriend or whatever and is some kind of video game maker thing. Girlfriend… I'm going to have to kill her if he really does have a girlfriend. Matt promised me I was the only one… of course we were like five, but still! It counts!

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a door slamming. I sat up from the sofa and frowned. I didn't like the site.

"Yo boss! Man… fuck! Boss they found out! Yo dude… what we gonna do now?" the man practically shouted. Fuck. I didn't even know his name, but that was probably the least of my worries.

"Get the fuck out of my site and keep them occupied," I snapped. I was angry at him for ruining my thoughts, but more or less it was my money and my protection at stake now. Fuck.

"What you mean? We gonna gotta kill 'em? I ain't gonna kill nobody! They strong," he said staring at me with the stupidest expression. Oh my fucking god. I was so close to shooting him.

"Listen, this is the Mafia. Whether you want to or not, _you_ are going to follow _my_ orders. Got that?" I could barely stop myself from killing him. Just one more stupid remark and I knew, I knew I would shoot him.

"Oh… okay," he muttered. Finally something in correct English.

I smirked. I couldn't help myself. I was waiting for those dumbasses to find me. I was so close to breaking the ice myself that I couldn't sleep because of it. But this… this was perfect.

I pulled myself up from the sofa and walked to the table where I placed my gun. I picked it up and quickly aimed it at the man who walked in. He put his hands up and screamed. It was interesting. I didn't shoot him. There wasn't a point to waste a bullet on that dumbfuck. I felt the urge though to shoot somebody.

We walked through the building in silence. I didn't know how I would talk to him and besides, I liked the silence. This boy just angered me. And just as quickly as everything else happened I heard gunshots. My mind and body suddenly snapped in psycho mode. Oh yes. Finally. It was perfect.

Some of my men had fallen, but most were still up. That made my confidence grow. I spotted their boss quickly. I mean really… who the fuck would wear a shirt that clearly said 'boss'. Wait… why are they wearing named shirts? What kind of stupid dumbass came up with that? Ha… that's funny.

These boys were nothing but dumb gang members who thought it would be funny to steal out drugs. Oh no no no. That's not funny. But what is funny is their plan being ruined by me. Now that is something outstanding. Ha.

And then I was there pulling the trigger. I felt like I was in those slow motion scenes in those action movies. Everything happened so slowly… and so fast at the same time. Of course… I made a stupid mistake. The boss fell to the floor with a loud thud. The only problem with this is that he had a bomb attached to him. Oh fuck my life.

The room suddenly got hot have a huge boom. Like really hot. Gross hot. Humid hot. I felt myself tumble to the ground before the explosion. I hid behind a crate, but the fumes of the fire still caused me to start seeing black. Shit. I cursed myself for being that stupid that I thought they were stupid.

I felt my world shutting down. Death felt peaceful. At least it felt like I was dying. I heard sirens and then I immediately snapped back up. I couldn't tell you how I got out of that place, but I did. I hid behind an alley away from the cops. I needed sleep.


End file.
